


Twisted Twister (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ...a few bad jokes, Art, Fanart, Gen, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Drunk Jedi and Twister...





	Twisted Twister (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Draw The Squad meme => la-iop.tumblr.com/image/143942879458

**Author's Note:**

> Quinlan seems to pulling a move (Or something else ) on Obi-Wan.  
> Anakin is NOT impressed. Kit is though…  
> Obi-Wan is flustered.  
> And Mace is filming.
> 
> Also, Kit Fisto has a Solo cup duct Taped to his front. Get the joke… He is wearing a cup…


End file.
